The haloalkanes, haloalkenes and haloalkynes are a group of hydrocarbon compounds containing one or more halogens, such as iodine, bromine, chlorine or fluorine. They have a wide variety of uses and applications. Of particular interest to the present invention are haloalkanes, haloalkenes and haloalkynes labeled with one or more 13C atoms, and methods for their synthesis.
The particular haloalkanes, haloalkenes and haloalkynes described herein are useful building blocks for chemical syntheses of a variety of molecules, for instance, in the preparation of 13C labeled plasmalogen molecules.